


Babes Born to Rule

by TrixieK1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieK1031/pseuds/TrixieK1031
Summary: Join Trixie as she embarks on a journey she never thought she'd go on. Joining the two brothers, Sam and Dean, Trixie learns more about herself than she first knew. Will it help the boys, or hinder them. Only time and fate will tell.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Babes Born to Rule

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser, to prep you for the upcoming story I have made. I started close to the end of season one, to show how everyone grows, but as we go time skips will be inevitable. I want to cover as much as I can without replaying what we all know already. Love to read comments, love to hear criticism, but please keep it as nice as possible (no name calling or discriminating) and lets all just have fun riding along with Trixie on this journey she will go through.

TEASER 

"No, no guys, I don't join up with anyone. I cant." Bobby frowned, chewing on his lips as Sam and Dean glanced to Trixie and then to each other before Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just thinking, ya know, if you're really like me and all, we could use your help and…"

"NO! Sam we can do this on our own!"

"Yeah, yeah exactly. This is you and your brothers things, not mine. And I'm not like you Sam, you're like me right now. And I don't think having two people, with strong connections to demons, would be the safest thing for Dean or Da right now." Trixie frowned a bit then as she glanced to Bobby and sighed. "That's why Ive been gong for so long."

"Baby girl I done told you, you don't need to worry about what might or might not come my way cause ya around me! I can handle it."

"I know Da its just…..I couldn't." Trixie rubbed her arm then as Bobby sighed, exchanging a look with the boys and nodding to them, letting them know to back off a bit and give him a moment. When Sam and Dean both nodded and stepped back into the room filled with books Bobby walked over to Trixie and hugged her to him.

"Baby girl, is this whats been eating ya these past five years?" Trixie sighed, giving into her Da and wrapping her arms around his waist.

P

"Back! Back!" Dean was shouting, but his message was heard, as they rushed back into the room and Trixie closed the door, leaning on it as she locked it and glanced over to Sam and Dean.

"What now!" She held the door as pounding began but soon an axe was being slammed through the door, right next to her head and that made her stifle a scream again as Sam grabbed the salt canister.

"Salt! Don't move!" Trixie nodded as Sam outlined the door with salt, just like he did with the closet.

"Sam if those are the same demons they will just move to another body! We got to get out of here and now!" Dean knew Trixie was right and as he glanced around he carried John over to the fire escape in the room.

"Come on you two! Lets go!" Trixie and Sam glanced to see Dean now on the outside with John who was trying to climb down gently by himself and as Sam tossed him the duffel bag Trixie climbed out the window. Sam poured salt on the window seal and tossed the can down to the street before going down the ladder himself. Trixie was last but before she could go down she glanced up to the hole the fireman had made then and met the black eyed demon face to face.

"Shit!"

P

"Get out of my house!"

"I'm calling the cops!" Trixie stepped around the boys then and glanced right to the family of three.

"Stop." All of a sudden the girl stops screaming and the parents freeze in their tracks. Sam and Dean glance up to Trixie as she spoke, slowly and very powerfully. "You are dreaming, bad dreams. Go back to bed. You do not remember us, nor do you remember the clown, you only remember nightmares of being robbed. You will not call the cops, you will not look into this further, and you will believe the door is broken due to a rock hitting it. Now leave, and go to bed."

"Trix?" Trixie ignored Dean for a second as the parents and the girl nodded and they all turned to walk back up the stairs, like zombies, before they heard two bedroom doors shutting and they all sighed. Trixie blinked then and glanced to the boys before she shook her head and grabbed it with her hands.

P

"What do I say? What do I say to make it better?" Dean shrugged.

"Theres nothing to say." Trixie nodded, saddened for them both now before she smiled up to him and made him smile back.

"Then we say nothing at all." As Dean smiled he felt Trixie tiptoeing, leaning up to him, and without a second thought he leaned down. He don't know what happened, why he did it, and he sure as hell didn't know why Trixie did but she felt it was right as she pressed her lips to his. Kissing Dean was the one thing that Trixie could say actually made her feel something other than lost and for once in a long time she felt right. As if things were at their right time, falling into their right place, and when she wound her hands behind Deans neck she felt him slid his down to her waist to tug her closer.

P

"Wait what?" Trixie blanched then, realizing she had over said her words, but it was too late now and as she glanced up to Dean she saw he was not only confused but hurt as well. "What did you say?"

"The yellow eyed demon?"

"How….how did you know dad went to him?" Trixie sighed now, glancing up to Dean and frowning as she chewed her lip.

"Maybe it's the same with you." Dean raised a brow at that as Trixie sighed, loudly. "Uncle John told me some things before he did what he did, just like he told you something about me and Sam before he died. I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know and…Dean!"

"NO!" Dean shoved past Trixie, making his way over to the table in the room before slamming his hands down onto it and making her jump. Immediately the lights flickered in the room and Dean glanced back to her. She was shaking, scared at his reaction, and when he glanced form her to the lights he glared. "What did he tell you!"

"Dean…" Dean glared to her now, making her jump a bit more and as she did the lights flickered off, throwing them into darkness except for the street lights that shined in through the window from outside. It sent a very eerie glow over the room, low and soft and especially creepy as Dean stalked back over to Trixie.

"What. Did. He. Say." Trixie glanced up, into the darkness, and met Deans gaze full on as she took a deep breath and sighed.

P

"I'm not running anymore." Sam seemed startled but Dean laughed as they both glanced to each other then back behind their backs where Trixie met a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"So, you've decided to give over to me then?" Trixie stopped then, stopped walking and stood still as the yellow eyed demon formed into a body, his eyes brightening as his human form took shape and when he was fully materialized from his thick black smoke he walked up beside the boys and smiled to her. "Its wonderful you've seen things my way."

"I haven't given over, I just said I was not running anymore. Why do you want me? How am I so special that you want me? I'm not the one you changed at birth, Sam was and…"

"Oh we will be receiving our little Sammy too, one day soon. But the trio would not be complete without you." Trixie swallowed now as she glanced between both Sam and Dean as they smiled and their eyes shined. It was creepy, very disturbing to see them with demon black eyes, but as Trixie shut hers and took a deep breath she shook her head.

"Why do you need me? I am nothing special." She heard laughter at first, all of theirs, but when she felt a hand on her cheek caressing her softly she gasped and her eyes snapped open to face the yellow eyed demon as he smiled to her.

"You know not of how special you truly are." Trixie blinked now as Sam laughed and Dean snorted, shaking his head.

"Born to an Angel!"

"Birthed by a Demon." Trixie glanced to Dean now as he chuckled, while Sam shook his head this time, acting as if she had been the one to go crazy, while the yellow eyed demon chuckled himself and turned her gaze back to him.

"You my child, are one of a kind that are not allowed to live, yet here you stand. With your full potential of power, Samuel's gift from birth, and Deans determination to keep you two safe….I will be the only demon that is truly unstoppable." Trixie swallowed now, fear mixed with disgust as she shook her head.


End file.
